Raziel
Raziel has been many things in his life time. Human orphan, Sarafan demon hunter and vampire slayer, vampire lieutenant, clan founder, pariah, wraith, vengeful spirit, savior, destroyer, messiah, loyal right hand. Soul Reaver. Millenia old and with a childlike trust, Raziel is a contradiction, both savior and destroyer of Nosgoth, both champions in a conflict even older than himself. He had found peace for a while. Then, he was forced back into his hated husk of a body... Sarafan, Vampire, Soul Reaver Gifts of Greatness *'Immune to sunlight': Raziel's gift from Kain was immunity to sunlight's damage. This includes small fires. *'Immune to water': For a vampiric creature of his world, this is vaguely important to note. *'Phase': Raziel can move through bars and grills by becoming briefly intangible to them. *'Glide': Raziel has the tattered remnants of wings. The bones are gone, but he can glide by gripping the edges of the leathered skin. *'Mild telekinesis': With a moment's pause, Raziel can fling a 'ball' of telekinetic energy, moving things away from him. He has no fine control and can only cause this push effect. *'Regenerate': Raziel can heal himself by stealing life from the dead. Clearly, this is not something to be encouraged in a closed community, but fact remains, he can do it. *'Project' voice: With what seems to be a mild form of telepathy, Raziel can speak. Important to note, as he doesn't have a jaw, tongue, lips or lungs and is mute to the tablet. *'Heal' mind: Ability unique to Kain. Raziel fits in against Kain's mind and heals the madness that scarred him as a babe. *'Vampiric' body: Raziel is inhumanly strong and fairly tough. He can lift stone blocks of about a tonne in weight over his head. I'm not sure how useful that is, but he has it. His hands are not human either, long since shaped into three claw like digits with sharp tips capable of rending flesh. Using these claws, he can scale brickwork and stone. *'Night' sight: Lacking actual eyes, Raziel can see well in the dark with the glowing pits that serve to look out. Flaws of the Form *'Inhuman' and ruined flesh: Raziel's once striking if alien visage has been ravaged by his time in the Abyss. His skin is gone, leaving blue muscles that clearly don't belong to any human. His jaw has been lost, vampire fangs bared to the world except for the brown and cream cloth wrapped about his face to conceal the deformity. He is a wholly alien, freakish creature, from his thick cloven feet to his brilliantly glowing eyepits. Even before the acidic water ate away his body, he was something inhuman, a fact made more apparent with his bared physiology. *'Evolved' for war: Appearance aside, Raziel will have trouble with fine manipulation. His claw like fingers simply aren't well adapted to this sort of world where fine dexterity is king. He can hold a pen but tapping on a tablet with those claws won't work half as well. *'Lost' in time: In Raziel's world, cogs and steam are the height of advancement. Coming from a world with medieval levels of technology, Raziel is going to be clueless about how to make much of the city work. The Simple Truths *'Shell' of mud and dust: Raziel has no need for food, for sleep and is unaffected by weather and temperature. This isn't really good or bad, just a fact. Millenium of history in short Raziel's history is broken into clear parts. The Living Sarafan, ending with his death to the Soul Reaver. Favoured Lieutenant, risen as a new vampire by Kain, stretching over a thousand years as the vampires evolved and overran Nosgoth, which ended with his execution by his brothers at Kain's orders. Reaver of Souls, the free hand of Fate, risen from the depths of the Abyss to wipe clean the plague that had cursed Nosgoth since before known time, ending with his acceptance to become Soul Reaver, the whole and finished parts of Kain's soul and mind. And there, an expanded awareness in a blade, he would have remained... From birth to death, unlife to undeath Use subsections! Like one for canon history... Back in the husk in a cage... And one you can update with information about your character in Taxon. Material Plane Beings *Bagoas: The young mortal delights Raziel. His soul is vibrant and bubbling with life and love and his courtly manners remind Raziel of when he was a god amongst men. He's very fond of Bagoas. *Jason Blood and Etrigan: Jason strikes Raziel as a somewhat pitiable creature, much as himself, something broken and bound to powers beyond any control. *Etrigan, on the other hand, is a mortal enemy. Raziel would kill him as fast as he could, were he able to slip back to his native realm to reach him. Raziel is a demon hunter and Etrigan, to his mind, is his natural prey... Section Four Other helpful code is italic, bold, links, and inserting a photo like this one on the right. More information about the particulars of what you can do with an image on the wiki can be found here. If you need to add a category to a page, at the bottom of the edit box is a gray button that says "Add category." Just click that and type in the name of the category your page belongs in and hit enter!